Flattenings in TV Commercials
A list of photorealistic flattenings in television commercials. To be considered a photorealistic flattening, the subject must appear to be an actual human being before, during, and after the flattening process. In other words, these are what flattenings would look like "in real life." 1980s Kool-Aid/KB Toys Sweepstakes Date Aired: 1980s Country: United States Summary: - Rice Krispies Cereal - Makes a Mom Feel Perfect Date Aired: June 1989 Country: United States Summary: A mother is trying to decide what kind of cereal to give her kids. She complains, "When I give them what I want them to have, I feel like a meanie," and then turns into a witch. "When I give in to what they want," she continues, "I feel like a pushover." She is shocked to see a steamroller suddenly bearing down on her. After it passes, she is flattened on the tile floor. Ultimately she gives them Rice Krispies and turns into a fairy. Video 1990s Sodalicious Fruit Snacks - Feeling Flat Date Aired: 1991 Country: United States Summary: Four kids who are literally "feeling flat" restore their third dimension by eating Sodalicious. Video Super Nintendo F-Zero Date Aired: August 1991 Country: United States Summary: Video Certs Extra Flavor Date Aired: 1992 Country: United States Summary: - Kool-Aid Date Aired: 1993 Country: United States Summary: - Triples Cereal - One-Dimensional Date Aired: November 1993 Country: United States Summary: - Salon Selectives - Cookie Cutter Date Aired: ca. 1996 Country: United States Summary: - AMD - Flatzone Date Aired: September 1998 Country: United States Summary: In this AMD commercial, directed by Michel Gondry, people are kidnapped by the "2D PC Police" and are then crushed under a giant press. The heroine must dodge through crowds of flattened people in order to evade the police, stop the press, and restore the world to 3D. Video 2000s Eggo Waffles - Can't Go There Date Aired: ca. 2002 Country: United States Summary: - Typhoo - Office and Painter Date Aired: April 2002 Country: United Kingdom Summary: - Toyota RAV4 - Deflate Date Aired: 2003 Country: United States Summary: - Breathe Right Nasal Strips - Flatheads Date Aired: March 2003 Country: United States Summary: - Smith's Crisps - Flatworld Date Aired: March 2004 Country: Australia Summary: A man is surprised to see that everyone around him is two-dimensional. At the end of the commercial, it is revealed that he is flat as well, as he slips through a grate. Video Mountain Dew - Animated Date Aired: August 2004 Country: United States Summary: - Panasonic D-Snap AS30 Date Aired: November 2004 Country: Japan Summary: - ONDCP - Flat Date Aired: November 2005 Country: United States Summary: - Rogers Motorola RAZR V3 Date Aired: November 2005 Country: Canada Summary: - Canadian Cystic Fibrosis Foundation - Laundry Room Date Aired: 2006 Country: Canada Summary: - Chlor-Mint - Elevator Date Aired: May 2006 Country: India Summary: A young woman named Pappi is crushed into a poster by a renegade elevator. Patos Critos - 3.Boyut Date Aired: August 2006 Country: Turkey Summary: - Miller - Peel Away Date Aired: September 2006 Country: United States Summary: - Sunsilk Anti-Flat Date Aired: December 2006 Country: United States Summary: - Playstation Buzz Junior Robojam Date Aired: 2007 Country: United Kingdom Summary: - Color-Splitz Date Aired: May 2007 Country: United States Summary: Three flat children suddenly become 3D while coloring with fancy markers. T-Mobile - Quatsch dich leer or Deutschland quatscht sich leer Date Aired: May 2007 Country: Germany Summary: - Subaru - Peel Out Date Aired: August 2007 Country: United States Summary: - Fernet Stock - I muzi mají své dny Date Aired: October 2007 Country: Czech Republic Summary: - Denver 50 Book - Dimension Date Aired: December 2007 Country: United States Summary: - Vodafone - Fold Date Aired: July 2008 Country: United States Summary: - Heyah Równa Taryfa - Walec Wyrównalec Date Aired: October 2008 Country: Poland Summary: A woman driving a steamroller flattens a man. Halls - Elevator Date Aired: November 2008 Country: United States Summary: - Wind Winter Collection 2008 Date Aired: December 2008 Country: Italy Summary: Vanessa Incontrada is squished by a giant dinosaur. Giorgio Panariello peels her off the floor. Chuck '1D' Superbowl Promo Date Aired: February 2009 Country: United States Summary: - 2010s Sony 3D TV Date Aired: June 2010 Country: United States Summary: - Justin Timberlake and Peyton Manning Green Dot - Rinse, Fold, and Stack Him, Mr. Perfect Date Aired: March 2010 Country: Norway Summary: -